


Veggie, no Green Peppers

by mirjegan



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, post-fmab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 13:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7389286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirjegan/pseuds/mirjegan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy visits Riza in the hospital after the battle with Father</p>
            </blockquote>





	Veggie, no Green Peppers

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written for fma:b before. I have watched the show once, over the span of like two weeks. I know my characterization is probably not perfect, but I'm alright with that.
> 
> This is for Jacob. He wanted a story with pizza in it.

He let himself in to the hospital room. His hands clenched and shook around the box in his hands when he saw how pale she was. It had been a week since Fullmetal had defeated Father, a week since she had fallen to the ground in front of him, a week since he had been ready to give up the entire world to save her.

He placed the box on the table beside her and sat down as quietly as he could in the chair beside the bed. Roy brushed her blonde hair out of her eyes and saw them moving around under the lids. She was dreaming.

He sat for a few minutes, just staring at Riza for a few minutes. Though he had not been blind for long, it had changed his perception of her. The first selfish thought he had had was that he would never be able to look at her again.

He must have nodded off starting at her, because when he next opened his eyes, the sun was sinking towards the horizon and Riza was smiling gently up at him.

“You should go home and get some rest, Colonel.”

“I’m alright. I came to see how you were doing, Lieutenant.”

She shifted in her bed, trying not to dislodge the IV in her arm. “I’m fine. A bit bored, being stuck here, but that’s how it is when most of your blood drains from your body.” She was trying to be strong, but she saw Roy’s back stiffen in response to her words.

“What have you brought me?” she asked, pointing with her chin at the box he had left on the table. He relaxed a little bit, and chuckled.

“I brought you a pizza. It’s probably a bit cold now, but I remembered what the hospital food was like and I knew you’d be tired of it.”

“What kind?”

“Veggie, no green peppers.”

She beamed, and a flush of pink entered her cheeks. “You remembered.”

“Of course. I’ll go find somewhere to warm it up…” He started to rise out of his chair, but her hand on his knee stopped him.

“Stay here. Cold pizza is just as good.”

Roy grinned as he sat back down and handed her a slice. She picked at it a little bit at first, like she wasn’t hungry, but once the first bite went down, Riza devoured 4 slices in five minutes. It was good to see her eating.

“How is the country doing now that Father is gone? I haven’t been getting news.”

“It’s a mess, but we expected that. Fuhrer Grumman is doing his best to address the areas that are fairing the worst first, and I’m helping him.”

“Taking your place at the front of the pack.”

“Yes. But it doesn’t feel right to be there without you watching my back.”

She blushed again, and he yawned suddenly. After covering his mouth, he reached in to his coat and pulled out a newspaper.

“I thought you might not have news, so I brought you this as well. There’s quite a large gossip section about the location of Fullmetal, but no one officially knows where he is.”

“Do we unofficially know where he is?” She raised her eyebrows at him.

“Unofficially, yes. He is at home with his brother. Getting used to their new lives.”

“That’s good. I’m glad. We all deserve a little bit of the domestic life after this.” She gazed at him gently as she said this, and it was his turn to blush, though he did not look away. After a moment, he handed her the paper, and she read through it slowly.

They both began to get tired, full after splitting the last slice of pizza. Riza handed him the paper, pointing out an article she wanted his opinion on. When he looked up from the paper, she was curled up on her side, eyes half closed. One arm was hanging off the side of the bed, and he lifted it up. Her fingers curled around his.

“Do you want to stay? I know it’s a bit of a drive back to your house.”

“That would be nice.”

Roy took of his jacket and gloves, making himself more comfortable on this chair. She had left her hand right where it was when he dropped it, and he picked it up again, hands twisted together on his knee.

“Goodnight Riza.” Her first name felt foreign but welcome in his mouth.

She smiled slightly and sighted contentedly.

“Goodnight Roy.”


End file.
